


First Impressions

by ForestFox



Series: The future in your words. [10]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Flashbacks, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:05:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestFox/pseuds/ForestFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long time ago, in unlikely ways; love, jealousy, and fate happened. </p>
<p>In other words; when they met. </p>
<p>Note: As this is a flashback there is no jackrabbit to speak of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions

“Aurum is a lovely kingdom my darling.” Celeste smiled, rubbing a hand over her belly. Their first child, her mother was in a tizzy about their child. Not that it mattered, her child had no claim to her home kingdom. 

“Pregnancy has made you amicable.” Her husband smiled. Though people were properly keeping away with guard assistance, he was still looking around defensively. It made him all the more endearing to her, loveless or not it was clear he was fond of the growing child in her. 

“Don’t be foolish. I’m the same princess you married, just a bit peckish I must admit.” She looked through the mass of people and stalls. She made no fuss when he took her possessively by the hand, his  exotically  dark skin such a contrast to her own. 

“Yes my love, but now you are a Queen and soon you will be a Mother. You will become the most worthy person to stand beside me then.” She schooled her face into blanket politeness. Just as her mother said, a man can be noble and wild; a king was always regal and methodical. Her chosen Prince, now a King, always measured people in worth next to him. 

Her child was just more status for her standing. There would be no woman now who could stand against her sure base of power next to this man. No whore would have the status of blood, and she would let no noblewoman try their wiles with her husband. She had a secure and safe life for herself and her growing family. Something her mother had made her swear on her life she would never overstep. 

She turned to the gawking crowd, smiling sweetly at them. Another thing her mother had taught her for safeties sake was an easy thing to give. Happy people did not revolt, and a King that was clearly doting on his pregnant wife would only endear their people more to them. Just small shows that they were somewhat normal people too, but not enough to dispel the barrier of being the ruling class.

“Try this, my love.” He said in that silky smooth voice as held up a red apple. She glanced down at the stall admiring the shiny fruits, a good stall to pick from. As she took the fruit she could see he had picked carefully, there was no bruising and it was nearly flawless even for an apple. She would never accuse him of being careless, of that she was certain. Smiling she took the fruit carefully taking a bite, mindful of avoiding a mess. 

She savored the fruit for a moment before eyeing the stall owner. He seemed like a rather plain looking man, she saw behind him were people she could only guess to be his family and friends. There was a strikingly beautiful woman for a peasant with a sweet little girl helping sort apples. Next to them stood a tall boy that shared their features, but with hair that was unbelievably white. How did someone get hair like that? 

She carefully enjoyed another bite before glancing away. Her darling King was quick to pick up her signs to move on. It would do no good to favor one stall over the other. The guards with their brilliant polished decorative armor, made more for show then protection, marched on to keep a proper ring around them. 

A hand pressed against the small of her back and they continued on. Her feet were careful on the cobblestone as they wandered looking for another stall to stop at, it would do no good for her to fall. She eyed the stalls, glad for the apple to curb her hunger, not that it would save her from it all that much. But a shout stopped their slow crawl through the market. “Anna! Come back here.” A boy shouted.

Turning she was horrified to see a small form streak between her guards. Too fast for them to react or protect them as the child dashed up to her. She was swung out of the way by her husband, nearly tripping on a stone as a guard ran out to catch her. The force of her collision with him making her drop her nearly finished apple. “I’ve got her Mi’Lord.” The guard snarled, but she was already turning in his grasp to see the little urchin that had dared approach her out of turn. 

Pitch stared down at the little girl holding out two bright red apples up to him. “Your name.” His voice was venomous but cool. He stared at her with all the venom of a livid King. Celeste stared at her husband for a moment feeling just a small spark of desire and adoration. Granted she was in no trouble from such a child, the fact that her husband had been so quick to get out her out of that perceived danger was perfection. A proper alpha to think of her so. Alpha Kings tended to lose their basic instincts in the face of endless choices for mates. 

“Anna.” The little girl turned to look at her even though she was answering the King. Her odd eyes seemed to stare through her. That was no way for a peasant to look at their Queen! “I brought mi’lady some more applies. She looked hungry still.” 

Again the line of guards was broken. But this time they were prepared, snatching the white haired boy before he could really enter the circle. He fell forward held up by his arms. “Please don’t hurt her!” He shouted the terror clear on his pretty face. At least one of them knew their place. Seeing the danger under control, the guard holding her let her go, but followed her as she once more walked back to her King’s side. 

“What makes you think I’ll hurt this little angel?” Pitch questioned coolly, taking the apples from the girl. Celeste smiled, watching the King inspect the apples before handing them to her. A good and careful father for her child. 

“I’m sorry- Anna please come here. Leave his Majesty alone. Please Anna.” The boy begged, seeming to have not even heard Pitch talking. The guards pushed the boy to his knees, his frantic manner more for them to worry about than the  unnerving  eyes that had locked onto her. 

Celeste stared down at the child as she pocketed the apples for after the conflict. The girl’s neutral face finally cracked into a pleased smile as she turned away. She walked casually back to her brother. Silently she wrapped her arms around his neck despite the guards holding him down. 

Sensing the threat was finally gone, though she knew there had been none to begin with, Pitch relaxed. Shaking his head he slipped his arm into hers and turned her to leave. The action was a silent signal for the guards to move along and leave the peasants to their lives. 

“Thank you! Thank you King Kozmotis, Queen Celeste.” The boy called to them. A foolish simpering thing he was. She gave a sniff not bothering to look back. His freakish little friend had been in no danger; he was overprotective, almost like he was an omega. She stopped when Pitch stopped as was her duty. She said nothing as she watched her husband look back out of the corner of her eye. 

“What an interesting thing that one, don’t you think?” He asked still staring. No doubt watching the guards talk quickly in hush words to the peasants. They had to be making sure to send them on the way with the fear of God for touching his chosen voice or even considering it. Hopefully his friend wouldn’t be so foolish again. 

“That girl was not right. She looked so oddly at me.” She answered back urging him forward with a shrug of her arm. He gave an odd noise, but did not move. He was still looking back at them. 

“Did she now?” He was still soundly districted. It made her uneasy. Surely he was not fixated on the child. No he had clearly not been aware of her as he had seemed. He was looking at the boy. Why the boy? He was handsome certainly, but her husband already had his chosen dalliances with the staff. All of his indiscretions were with women, all pretty, but none as striking as that woman and that boy. In fact, she’d dare say with those features they could stand up to her own flawless appearance. 

As she had been taught she relied on her intuition. Closing her eyes for a moment while he was distracted she simply listened to what her body was telling her. No stall vendor’s wife would be sleeping with the King, she would not let a woman with those looks be with the King. She did not live in the castle and thus was not as readily under her watch for dangers. She would not allow that woman to interfere with her life, and if she tried- well she would settle that matter. 

As for the son? That handsome son she could even been inclined to indulge in. He was no matter. If he was an omega, well that bridge could easily be dealt with. Omega men were less fertile than regular women and that was easily managed. They were less ambitious as closet lovers as well. 

“Come now love.” Pitch commanded gently, tugging at her arm. “If you fancy those apples, I’ll be sure to have them delivered to the castle.” He suggested. She gave a nod and a hum of approval. She was almost certain he fancied the apple stall more than she ever would. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please note the references to the voice of God means nothing. I'm just referencing that historically the monarchs are 'chosen by God' and just running with that. Magic is in the universe but plays pretty much a back seat to the story. So take that with a grain of salt.


End file.
